


杨仙君和老虎精

by Mofashaonvxy



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mofashaonvxy/pseuds/Mofashaonvxy
Summary: 车车





	1. Chapter 1

商朝时，有个人叫杨文里，聪明绝顶，但是懒得不行。杨突然有一天悟道了，然后飞升了，位列仙班，被封了个闲散官位。  
杨真君到了天庭仍然是咸鱼。天庭说起来高大上，其实就是一群无聊神仙屁事不做，成天互相吹捧，拿凡人的贡品养一群吃白饭的神仙。杨挺烦他们的，对于天庭的大小会，他刚开始还每日点个卯，后来懒透了，天天窝着睡觉。同僚看不惯他，上司给他小鞋穿，玉帝后来一纸书把他贬远了。杨乐得高兴，赴任去了。  
过了一千多年，出事了。天庭的人卜卦，知道了凡间将有祸事，这个祸事将会波及天庭的稳固和世间万物的存亡。而破此危局的人选只有一个，杨真君。卦象显示，杨和凡间有特别强的因果，唯有将杨托生到凡间，让他经历各种劫数，他才能大显神通，挽大厦于将倾，然后立下不世之功。  
玉帝捻了捻髭须，把杨叫回来了。杨还不知道发生了啥，就被带到天庭门外，力士忽然下手，把他推下去了。  
杨此番托生到蜀地的一个乡绅家，是乡绅的独子。乡绅姓杨，年近天命，得了这个宝贝儿子，特别宠爱，亲自教他读书识字。虽然他们家里其乐融融，但当时国家的局势已经很差了，奸佞当道，民不聊生。杨十三岁那年，当地爆发了匪患，盗贼横行。杨乡绅为了家人的安全，带着家眷、仆人和马匹向山里躲。结果出发后没多久，阴雨不绝，道上发了洪水，仆人们竟然把小公子弄丢了，杨父悲痛欲绝，孩子没了，人生也没希望了，不久就悲伤去世了。  
但其实孩子没死，孩子躲到了山里。这山他们走过的时候听说这山叫白虎山，因为据说这山里有一只虎王，路过的人们只当这个是玩笑话，没多留意。后来这个孩子独自在山里跌跌撞撞前行，向前是树，向后是树，地上潮湿泥泞，也没有任何食物，孩子四体不勤，也给自己弄不到吃的，快饿死了。更可怕的是，正在孩子走投无路时，来了几只豺狼。豺狼团团围住孩子，准备对孩子娇嫩的脖颈下嘴。  
孩子很恐惧，想爬到树上，但是爬不上去。十万火急的时候，远方突然传来一声虎啸，豺狼听见都一激灵，跑掉了，而孩子更是吓得直接跪到地上。但是孩子虽然身体软软地在泥土上跪着，眼睛却明亮坚定，虎精先走近时，看到的就是这样一番景象。  
虎精先看到面前这个孩子的眼神，修炼近千年的躯体突然为之一震，这个眼神是上位者的眼神，睿智、犀利、果断又囊括了万千真理。以虎精的水平，能意识到面前的不是个凡人，是天庭的神仙，不过具体是哪个神仙他就不清楚了。老虎精出于对这个神仙的尊重，本想打个招呼就走，结果发现这个神仙其实只是眼神看起来比较厉害，实际上非常弱，看样子被刚才自己的一声长啸吓软了腿，动都动不了，于是就衔住这个还只是孩子的神仙的衣服，把他带走了。  
带回自己洞府以后，老虎精发现这孩子干啥啥不行，也不会给自己弄吃的，每天就是睡觉。先虎精刚开始只想和这个孩子分享一下容身之所，提供一点保护的，结果看见这孩子这个衰样，气不打一处来，愤愤然化了人形，给他拿叶子铺床，打水，准备吃的。这个孩子笑着向他道了谢，然后就没有然后了。  
先虎精很无奈。  
但是神仙的好处是虎精慢慢才领教的。虎精其实当时修炼时候遇到了关隘，百思不得其解，就是不能进益，结果这个孩子轻轻一点，虎精就茅塞顿开。在这之后，虎精进步迅速，眼看着只要不到百年，就能飞升成仙了。  
先虎精和孩子一起生活了三年，三年里，他俩几乎形影不离。随着时间的流逝，天数的变化，孩子成长为了少年，眉清目秀的，穿一身青色的棉布衣裳，看着文质彬彬的。有一年冬天，前十几年藏在少年身体里的灵脉逐渐显现，而且开始疏通活动起来。少年身体并不好，这个过程很痛苦，晚上睡觉时常常痛得发抖，根本睡不着。虎精就变回原形，用身子圈住少年，给少年取暖。  
少年太娇嫩，山野里精怪太多，而且能察觉到有仙人的灵气，都蠢蠢欲动。所以虽然先虎精把杨护得很好，仍然有妖精打杨的主意。  
一只叫特留的蛤蟆精盯上了杨，他想了个主意，趁虎精外出觅食时，用自己背上癞皮里的毒液沾到杨吃的东西上，弄乱杨体内的灵根。杨在毒性下必然会神志不清，和化为原形的自己交合，自己就能趁机偷走杨的灵力，然后称霸一方。  
过了几天，杨中计了。先寇布在很远处觅食时，杨在采居住的山洞附近的野果时随手摘了一个放到嘴里，直接被毒性放倒了。杨身体内灵力紊乱，欲望起来了，一些黑气开始在他身上纠缠噬咬，杨却只能躺在地上滚来滚去，汗水让落叶和泥土沾了满身，又狼狈又凄惨。蛤蟆精这时候出现在杨面前，想把杨拖走。但这时，远在十几里外的先闻到了杨的气味，发觉是情热时的气息。先虎精心中一凛，突然爆发出虎啸声。十几里内外的鸟兽纷纷逃散，天上也乌云满天，天边雷声阵阵，似是要下一场暴雨。蛤蟆精听到了虎啸，知道先快回来了，按照自己的能力，绝不可能斗过虎王，他就脚底抹油，溜了，留下杨一个人在地上挣扎。  
过了一小会儿，先飞奔回来，迅速化成人形，抱起了地上的杨。杨满身脏兮兮的，脸上全是汗水和泪水，在先怀里发抖。他声音干涩，求助似的告诉先，自己很难受。  
杨不太明白自己是怎么了，但是先很清楚，他看到杨的状况，大概清楚杨是中了什么毒，也知道除非与他交合，否则不能解毒。先虎精知道自己一直以来都很渴望这个少年，但杨毕竟是仙人，而自己只是个妖精，如果就这样以下犯上的话，会触怒天规，此生都不得飞升了。  
但是他看着怀里的杨，意识到如果这次自己没动作的话，即使以后修成正果，位列仙班，享无尽寿命，大概也会觉得神仙生活无聊无趣吧。不如就此遂了心愿，自己今后也再不会后悔。先下定了决心，就把杨抱回山洞里。  
这时候天地之间的气都随着先的心绪起伏而激烈变化。雷声愈加猛烈，雨也开始下了。狂风暴雨甚至击倒了山上的很多树木。而在山洞里，杨仰面躺着，被先压在身下。  
先低头吻住毫无反抗能力的杨，感觉到了入骨的甜。他以人形进入了杨，开始动作。  
杨在欲望的驱使下，搂住先的背，任凭先动作。先作为千年的妖精，技术和力量都非比寻常，他很快就找到了杨最敏感的地方，然后极尽挑逗之能事，让杨舒服的哭了出来。偶尔杨会在先顶得重时挠先的背部，然后发出甜腻的呻吟声。  
先在不到一个时辰内让杨泄了三四次，自己也射了一次，山洞里因为交合时先散发出的妖力，变得热气氤氲。先本以为这样可以平复杨体内的毒，却没曾想杨的症状越来越严重，虽然意识接近涣散，但经历了长久的折腾，仍然异常地渴望交合，而且杨周身缠绕的黑气完全没有任何要散去的迹象。先的心里突然明白了，如果不把虎精灌到杨的体内，问题是不可能被解决的。于是他先让杨趴跪在地上，抱着杨的腰把自己再一次送进去。这次杨虚弱得连手指都抬不起来了，眯着眼睛发出轻微的哼声。先寇布在完全插进去后，开始幻化出虎形。先的手脚变回长满长毛的虎爪，身躯逐渐拉长，脊背上出现了黑白交错的条纹，是白虎的象征。  
杨首先感觉到了先性器的变化，感觉那物粗了很多，直捅进自己身体深处，杨心里有一丝惊悸，睁眼回头，发现按住自己的变成了雄伟凶猛的白虎，当即被吓住了，说什么也不愿继续做下去了，他甚至爆发出力量，向前爬了一点点，性器掣出了一半，带着浓稠滑腻的白色液体。但是虎精反应迅速，伸出巨大的爪子按住杨的肩背，把他捞回身下。杨又想挣扎，先为了震慑住他，发出一声长啸，伴着强大到恐怖的威压。杨听到这声音，力气全失，软软倒了下去。  
先完全控制住杨后，低头衔住杨的后颈，然后亮出虎茎，重新插了进去。这在个过程中杨一直安静地趴在地上，身体微微发抖，脸却侧着，睁着氤氲了水汽的黑色眼睛呆望着先，任凭他蹂躏。先此时是兽形，看到了杨快被摧毁的样子，虽然心痛不已，但是老虎的本能和自己在进入仙人的成就感让先兴奋不已。然而先也知道杨快要撑不下去了，就尽可能加快速度，每一次都又准又重，终于在杨体内再一次释放了。先这一次释放时，山洞外又响了一声炸雷，雨点噼里啪啦砸在石头上，声音极为可怖。杨感觉到身体被粘稠液体充满，害怕地想缩紧身体，却只能流着眼泪痉挛。  
这次的性交看来是有效果的。杨在先退出来后就开始慢慢有规律的呼吸，流汗也渐渐停了，身体上之前交错的黑气也消失了。先终于放下心来，变回人形，用妖力点了一堆火丛，擦干杨的身体，把他舒舒服服放到火边，喂了一些早上煮好的米粥，然后用采摘来的大芭蕉叶盖住他。自己坐在杨身前，隔着树叶轻轻抚摸他。  
先当时集中注意力在虚弱的杨身上，直到第二天才意识到，自己已经和仙人交合了的事实，这不仅意味着他从此再也无法成仙，更意味着他从此往后，生生世世都只能听杨发号施令，做杨的扈从了。然而先搂着手里的少年，并不后悔，甚至有些欣慰。他终于可以逃开该死的修炼者的宿命了，不必为了所谓的成仙之事汲汲努力，和其他妖精一样因为踏入仙门而挤破头皮、患得患失了，因为他此后有了可以效忠保护的对象。  
杨在白虎山和先一起生活了又生活了两年，在这两年间杨的灵力略有恢复，可以推演一些因果大局了，也有了一些对未来天下大势模糊的感觉。另一方面，杨主动向先表达了爱意，于是先成为了他的爱侣，然而先也时刻没有忘记杨是自己唯一的主人。  
平静的日子过不了多久，杨托生到凡间是为了挽救天数，因而他注定不会一生寂寂无名，终老于荒山。先比他更清楚仙人为何下凡这一点，也早就知道面对他们的将会是重重劫数和无尽的艰难险阻。

附近的凡人这几年间都听说白虎山上白虎现身了，而且白虎是有主人的，是一个十几岁的青衣少年。当地人一传十十传百，这事情传到了蜀地太守耳朵里，太守是个胸有大志之人，一直想邀请有才德之人辅助自己，于是他不顾手下人的劝阻，亲自上山寻找青衣少年和白虎。杨早料到了会有这一番因果，也知道这正是自己下山的好时机。于是太守在山中找到了杨，也看到了化身成猎人陪伴在他身边的先。太守看到了威武的先，心中一凛，然后看向先身后护着的杨，躬身作揖。杨温和回礼。  
杨邀请太守来到自己居住的山洞，给太守沏了一杯红茶。太守略惊疑地环顾山洞，杨笑着安慰他。太守向杨说了此行的目的，并希望杨可以襄助自己成就大业。杨点头同意。  
杨和先随即跟着太守下山，一路上风声阵阵，草木簌簌作响，等到他们完全离开白虎山时才平息。  
太守回到城中，待杨殷勤之至，奉杨为座上宾，经常询问杨的意见，杨都一一应答。太守觉得杨的意见甚好。  
另有一件事，太守手下有一个方士。方士见到杨，沉默良久，终于开口，他告诉杨，他无能，算不来杨的前因后果，但可以肯定的是，阁下此番下山，一走便注定无法回去了。阁下此生辉煌灿烂功业煊赫，然而慧极必伤，而且情深不寿。杨向方士点头，沉默地认同了方士的看法。方士说完这一席话后，飘然而去。  
杨离开白虎山仅仅半年后，京城那边传来消息，在位三十年的老皇帝死了。老皇帝子嗣众多，但是教育失当，均不是贤德之辈。老皇帝一死，继位的是他和宠妃生的幼子，其他年长的被封在各地为王的皇子伙同老皇帝的弟弟们掀起叛乱，京城里的重臣为了自保，竟然杀了小皇帝向叛乱的诸王求荣，诸王这时又群龙无首了。他们本就目的不同，有的是觊觎皇位，有的是仅仅想扩大地盘割据，于是诸王之间又开始内斗。  
太守远在巴蜀，和京城远隔了万重山，于是他在这种情况下集合了自己手中的兵力，准备踞险应对天下乱局。  
中原纷争不断，乱得不可开交时，北方战事又起。北方的夷狄趁着中原大乱，大举进犯，然后直接攻入长安，把朝廷一网打尽，又杀了很多诸侯王，然后继续进攻，十几万人马进逼蜀地。太守坐镇成都，给了杨三万人马对抗。杨用兵如生，连战连捷，另外也有先的襄助，最终击败胡人，回到成都，却发现太守已经突发急病死了，于是杨在众人的拥戴下取代了太守的位置。在所有人的一致期望下，他们开始谋划复国大业。  
接下来的十几年时间，杨一边治理领地，另一边每隔一段时间就会出兵一次，每次出兵必然大胜，捷报频传，失地纷纷恢复，直到国家的大部分江山都业已回归。在内政方面，杨采纳了新锐们的意见，锐意改革，国力日渐强大。  
群臣纷纷上表，希望推举杨为皇帝，但是杨拒不接受，坚持做领兵的将军，而国内的一干政事，均由议会代理。  
另外战事方面，就在杨胜利在望之时，胡人想出了计策，他们知道杨身边有一员骁勇的战将，相传这人是老虎成精，而且时刻不离杨的身边。他们故意施计谋，让杨无意中脱离了先，然后派刺客暗杀，成功杀死了杨。杨遇害时时年三十三岁。  
先听说了杨遇害的消息，悲愤难以抑制，在军中直接变回原型，白虎一跃而起，去往杨的方向。  
白虎来到杨的宅院时，杨的尸体旁边围着的人群惊叫着退散。只见白虎轻轻走到杨的身边，低头抵着杨的胸口轻轻磨蹭，然后趴在杨已经冷了的身前。  
最终，杨被安葬了。而白虎继承了杨的遗志，继续辅佐杨几年前收养的义子尤里安。尤里安运筹帷幄，没有让国家因为杨的死受到太多影响。尤里安继续带兵收复失地，然后和胡人展开最终决战。胡人最终势力尽灭。  
从此以后，天下太平。  
白虎精在局势稳定后就不知所终了。原来，先回到了曾经居住了千年的白虎山。然而先看到寥落十几年的白虎山，和白虎山上熟悉的草木，不禁悲从中来。如今先完全断了成仙的念想，而杨肉身死后，魂魄又不知去向，先更不知道杨真身究竟是哪个神仙，于是只能在渺茫的希望中继续等待。

与此同时，杨神魂归位，回到天庭。杨此番虽然磨难重重，但总算完成了天庭的任务，玉帝大为赞赏他。玉帝问杨要什么奖励，杨说自己只想再下界一趟，找一个故人。  
此时的杨只有模糊的前世记忆，他记得自己曾经和一只白虎精相伴二十年。于是他来到下界，一座山一座山地寻找，却没有发现先的踪迹，杨十分气馁，最终回到天庭。  
后来因为杨闲散太久了，天庭又给杨派分了任务，让他到下界接管一座山。  
杨真君收敛了仙气，化作一个普通书生的装扮，肩上背着布包，来到山上个，想找以此地为领地的精怪。  
杨在山上行了半日，好巧不巧，又被一群豺狼盯上了。豺狼没发现杨其实是仙人，准备对他下手。杨还没来得及施法，就听得远方的虎啸声，转眼一只硕大的白虎已在面前。  
杨看这白虎眼熟，心里已有了七七八八的猜测，他还没来得及开口，先已经认出了他。欣喜若狂的先一跃而起，把他扑到地上，然后就和当年一样，不由分说把他叼回去了。  
从此，杨真君和先虎精就一直生活在一起了。又因先虎精是这山上的王，杨算是天宫派来的钦差。山上的鸟兽和当年相比，已经换了好几轮，他们纷纷议论，说这个虎精恁是大胆，强抢了天上的仙人做压寨夫人。  
还有的碎嘴子鸟雀叽叽喳喳的，说有一次飞过虎王居住的山洞时听见虎王把仙人操/得呜呜直哭，虎王都不停的。  
其他鸟雀：太可怕了，咱们这些小民还是别议论大王了，散了散了吧。

完


	2. Chapter 2

跳回上一章即可

呜呜呜


End file.
